galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Technology
My copy of what i was trying to do with the template is below, however it's not accepting the default for techAbility -- in the preview it's only showing the default, not the variable itself like it is for the others. Any advice as to where U'm going wrong? Thanks in advance... -- :You've got me. It appears the information about defaults applies to MediaWiki 1.6, and we're in 1.5somethingorother. Hopefully somebody with better wikifu will weigh in. Maybe you could put in the parameter and fill it in manually (actually put "" or whatever for the value). My only other examples that I'm familiar with are considerably more complex: Character Data template. It has fields that disappear if empty... pretty cool but there's a lot of code behind that page. --Steelviper 01:58, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::Seems to revolve around the class=hiddenStructure statments -- any ideas as to where the classes are stored, it's not defined in the template itself, so it must be defined externally somewhere, i'll play with it and see if It's a generic class or not :) Any other input by someone with more wiki-fu would be helpfull -- I'm trying to avoid the need for null entries, but if needs be i'll convert it to work that way if I can't figure something out, or get some advice by worktime tommorow :) -- 02:12, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :::That hiddenclass stuff seems to work alright. I've currently got it hooked up to Leads to, but theoretically we'd want most of the fields wired that way (assuming it works) so that if we don't need a field it won't clutter things up. --Steelviper 02:32, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :::I added the "Tech Provides" field. If that's not what you intended, go ahead and change it to whatever. I still would like to see the long description in the "main" area. Or at least something in the main area (just to the right of navigation, but at the far left of all text). Content inside of templates isn't as "accessible" to people not familiar with they ways of wiki-fu, so it'd be nice if part of the page was "normal". Maybe GreenReaper might weigh in. Also... once we get this nailed down, we should document it so it's easy for people to understand/use (if we're not around). This template has an example blank template format that you can copy and paste so that users can just grab it here rather than have to strip data out of an existing page. --Steelviper 02:48, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Isn't the main point of using a templatethat we want to be able to be able to change the format in one broad swoop? Placing content out of the template would preclude this (as I can't see many occasions where stardock would change most of this information). I think with the way we're displaying the information that goes into a template (line break after each pipe) and with the descriptive names of the variables most people should be able to understand. ::::The other option would ne to change the template itself so it displays with portions of the data in the body, and other parts in the sidebar -- something we can play with ::::Regarding your point of documentation, I was planning to document it, but after we had settled on a "Final" (ha ha) template. -- 03:27, 8 March 2006 (UTC)